Lo complicado del amor
by Dark Sol III
Summary: La secuela alterna de "Cabello Azul y Rosado". Bueno... ojalá les agrade, y dejadme reviews, por fa´.
1. Introducción

Lo complicado del amor  
  
Jyn.EXE: ¡Hola! Jeje. la depresión me inspiró a hacer este fic. Bueno. es la continuación alterna del de Cabello Azul y Rosado. Ojalá les agrade.  
  
-¡¿Qué dices?!-  
  
-Calma, Horito.-  
  
-¡¡Que no me digas así, por favor!!  
  
-Yo... no quería...-  
  
En la cara de ella salen lágrimas de incomprensión; no es esperaba una respuesta así de él. Aquél que... la quería tanto, la cuidaba, la adoraba, la protegía... Su Horo-Horo. El chico que se había ganado su corazón y viceversa. Pero, las cosas no marchaban bien: su relación se estaba desmoronando.  
  
-Yo... yo.... ¡¡te odio!!- gritó Tamao bastante furiosa. Horo estaba perplejo, tampoco se esperaba esas palabras. Y lo peor, es que la cosa no acababa ahí.- ¡¡Siempre me das ordenes, te quejas, y sólo se hacen las cosas a tu modo!!-  
  
-Tamao.... - trató de replicar Horo, bastante sorpendido.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó ella, derramando más lágrimas de las que podía contener. Su corazón estaba desecho, la presión, el enojo, la ira, la tristeza, el dolor... Nada se comparaba con eso, ni siquiera la muerte. Lo único que se podía hacer en ese momento, era esperar... ¿A qué? A que la esperanza resurja de alguno de los dos. Con sólo desearlo y luchar, las cosas se pueden hacer.  
  
-Tu piel es como la luna,  
  
tu cabello es el color que me hace pensar en ti,  
  
más te deseo y te alejas,  
  
más pienso en ti y te olvido...-  
  
Tamao reaccionó. El simple hecho de que le dijeran algo así, la hacía cambiar de estado de ánimo, sin importar como estaba. Las suaves o duras de Horo simpre le modifcaban el momento; Horo sólo la abrazó con fuerza y ternura. Fue entonces, que Tamao sintió algo húmedo en su hombro... Eran lágrimas de él; lágrimas frías y tristes.  
  
Ambos lloraron por largo rato. El dolor, sufrimiento, ira, enojo, pena, tristeza... todo, absolutamente todo salía por las lágrimas. Si tan sólo supieran que algo los observaba. 


	2. Traición

Lo complicado del amor. 1° Capítulo  
  
Ella estaba feliz; finalmente, Horo le dijo dos palabras que cambian la vida de cualquier persona.  
  
-Te amo.- le dijo él una mañana. Esto la tomó por sorpesa, pues no pensaba que se lo diría; Tamao sólo se quedó plasmada, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que escuchó. Pero Horo insistió. Fue entonces, en que ella le rodeó el cuello con sus cálidos brazos y se besaron con ternura por largo rato. Sus labios se juntaron en infinitas ocasiones y sus miradas se cruzaron otras tantas. No había forma de expresar lo que sentían mutuamente en ese momento; el sentimiento del amor hizo de las suyas.  
  
Ese mismo día, en la tarde, Horo salió a caminar por algún bosque cercano. Estaba igual de feliz que Tamao. Su vida se había iluminado ampliamente; era fantástica esa sensación. Nunca había estado con esos ánimos. Pero eso acabaría pronto, pues algo pasaría...  
  
-¡¿Q-quién eres?!- gritó Tamao llena de temor. Un tipo se acercó a ella amenazadoramente. Ella salió a caminar, igual que Horo; pero no contaba con que algo le pasaría. La sujetó de la mano, tratatando de domarla. Tamao no se dejó y le dio una fuerte bofetada, logrando zafarse.  
  
-¡¡Muchacha insolente!!- gritó el tipo, sacando un revólver. Esta parecía un arma vieja, lista para matar a Tamao. Pero como en todas las historias, algo la salvará, y esta historia no es la excepción.  
  
-¡¡Déjala en paz, maldito bastardo!!- gritó otra voz. Era un chico con cabello café y con mayor oscuridad en la nuca. Sus verdes ojos centelleaban de rabia y su puño lo demostraba mejor, pues temblaba de ira. Y sin esperar respuesta, desenfundó una katana con la hoja de color arena. Más, con un rápido movimiento, le clavó su arma en el pecho, haciendo derramar sangre por doquier.  
  
-¿Tamao?- preguntó Horo entrando a la casa de los Asakura. No se encontraba en lugar alguno. Preguntó por ella a Yoh y Ana, pero no supieron qué responder. En ese preciso momento, se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Horo fue rápidamente, con esperanzas de que fuera Tamao. Pero estas se esfumaron, pues en la puerta estaba un repartidor de pizzas.  
  
-¿Está usted bien, señorita?- preguntó el chico que la salvó.  
  
-S-si.... - murmuró ella, aún asustada. Su temor se derivó de varias cosas: el que un sujeto extraño quisiera hacerle algo, quizá; que otro le salvara la vida y lo más aterrador de todo, la sangre desparramada en el suelo. Esta era oscura y brillante. Pero la sonrisa en la cara del chico de la katana color arena le hizo olvidar el temor.  
  
-Lamento asustarla, señorita.- dijo él con la misma sonrisa y acercándose, la tomó de la cintura. Nuevamente ella trató de zafarse, pero sus fuerzas eran inútiles, por lo que se dejó llevar. La boca de él se unió a la de ella, aprisionandola por completa. Ese descaro no se comparaba con nada de lo que sintió Horo al ver esa escena, lleno de furia e incomprensión. Lo único que logró hacer, fue correr con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber qué hacer. 


End file.
